1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for producing a stuffing for a spring-type mattress, and particularly to a method for producing stuffing for a spring-type mattress through foaming and moulding plastics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide a method for producing stuffing for a spring-type mattress so that each face of the stuffing is separately moulded. As a result it is difficult to produce a mattress of this type in mass production, that is, it is difficult to obtain thin and wide objects and also difficult to obtain desirable effects of moulding for the separate moulding of each face of the stuffing.
It is also known to provide a method for producing a stuffing for a spring-type mattress like that of a seat which receives a spring mattress and is in contact therewith, is integrated with the stuffing by means of a set pin, etc. Thus, wrinkle and looseness of the seat are liable to occur and formation of ridges in the foaming portion of the seat will often occur and the moulded member will be damaged upon removing this member from the moulding. By the formation of ridges in the seat, the hardness of the stuffing will be reduced due to scattering and also the durability of the stuffing will be lowered. Hardness of each webbing edge of the stuffing which is to be hardened as a mattress is therefore lacking and this results in deformations in the mattress and bending of the mattress.